


Chained

by Chianine



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Oral Sex, Pining, Rimming, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chianine/pseuds/Chianine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has loved his brother since they were children. He never thought he would get the chance to show him exactly how much.</p><p>Thor's a gay construction worker, Loki's a closeted hipster, and Odin's palace is a trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dialogue contains homophobic and racial slurs that may trigger some readers.
> 
> Thank you to the awesome DarkFroggy420 for the beta.

Thor had always thought that Odin was an asshole, and if it wasn't for Loki, he knew he would never have put up with the old fuck. To be fair, he was all right to his Mom, and actually great to Thor, but it was the way the old man treated his own son that always pissed Thor off.

Thor remembered the first time his mom took him out to dinner to meet Odin and Loki. Looking back on it now, he realized that it was love at first sight. Loki was the prettiest thing he had ever seen – big green eyes and a long, black, silky mullet that went down to his waist. Loki spent the entire dinner making silly faces and kicking Thor under the table, playing with his food and generally doing everything he could to drive his father crazy. Eventually he whined that he needed to go to the bathroom and asked for Thor to take him. His mom had let them go, and it felt wonderful the way Loki had so familiarly taken his hand like they were already brothers. Loki hadn't actually needed to pee. He just wanted to hide in the bathroom and fill the toilets with paper towels and jump out at other men who came in to use the urinal. Thor was in heaven. He had never had so much fun in his twelve years of life. Then Odin came to find them in the bathroom and carried Loki out by his arm, spanking him all the way back to the table.

The next day, Frigga had asked Thor how he felt about Odin being his stepdad and Loki being his little brother. He forgot the first part of the question, thrilled at the prospect of having Loki in his life everyday. Of course, Frigga reminded him, he would have to do a better job of being a good influence - no more nonsense like in the bathroom at Denny's. Frigga and Odin were married a few months later and Thor and his mom moved in to Odin's trailer together. Thor and Loki shared a tiny room. It was great.

Thor always liked touching both boys and girls, but he had never wanted to touch anybody as much as he wanted to touch Loki. He knew that such a thing was out of the question, though, so he never tried. 

Growing up Thor stuck to girls because he didn't like to be called names. Getting hurt wasn't really a concern because he was bigger than everyone else, but he didn't want to embarrass anyone in his family from getting caught with boys. So that was the way it went.

Odin hated men who messed around with other men. Odin hated lots of things, actually. He was an old vet, and all he really liked to do was watch the History Channel and drink Bud. Sometimes he liked to take Thor shooting, but only when Loki was grounded so his own son couldn't go along. Thor knew Odin loved him more than Loki, and it bothered him.

A year after they were married, when Thor was fourteen and Loki was twelve, Frigga had Balder but the baby died of SIDS. No one in the family was left unchanged. His mom was incredibly brave, but Odin took it the worst. He started screaming at Loki all the time, telling him he was a worthless brat and an unwanted son. Thor tried to make it better by reminding Loki that he at least thought Loki was special, but it had to seem like bullshit to the kid since Odin was always buying things for Thor and taking him out to bars and stuff like that. But what was Thor supposed to do? Tell his stepdad to go fuck himself?

Loki really had grown into something special. In high school he was tall and lean, had a face like a model with intense, green eyes and long, straight hair. He had grown quiet and reserved. He was one of those sensitive kids the girls all went crazy over. Sure, they wanted to fuck Thor but they all fell in love with his brother. Loki wasn't interested in any of it, though, or at least he didn't seem to be. He mostly just sat in their room listening to the Smiths and reading some shit or other.

Thor never stopped wanting his little brother. Ever since he first learned how to jerk off that's all he would think about. Making out, getting naked, sucking on him and making him come. He loved the way his brother smelled, the way it permeated his bedsheets and his sweatshirt jacket. He would sniff these items when Loki wasn't around, and sometimes even drape them over his face when he touched himself. He always wanted to make Loki come, that was what he dreamed about. He couldn't imagine fucking him,or doing something that might hurt, he just wanted to taste him, and make him feel good. Kiss him. Kiss all over him. He could jerk off for an hour just thinking about that, until it almost hurt. God, he was really in love.

When Thor graduated he got a job with one of Odin's buddies doing construction. It payed well, and he liked working with his hands. He moved out, got a new truck and started going to the city to hang out in the gay clubs. He was popular with the men and never had a problem getting laid. In high school he had started wondering if he was just completely gay, since he always started thinking about his brother when he was with girls. It made him feel bad for whoever he was sleeping with. It was the same though with the guys he met in the city. There was no kissing, no tenderness, just safe sex, as automatic as any other bodily function.

He missed Loki, just being around him, listening to his sissy music, hearing him guzzle cokes and burp in his upper bunk, even putting up with his shitty jokes about Thor's friends and girlfriends. But most of all, he missed the way Loki smelled. 

He would still go over to the trailer on the weekends to hang out, and always made a point of slipping Loki a twenty when their mom and dad weren't looking. Odin and Frigga both remarked when he bought Loki a new phone as well as a road bike for his birthday. For a while after that he tried to back off, in case it was starting to seem weird.

Finally the time came when Loki graduated, too. Thor had been secretly lamenting this day because he was sure Loki would want to get the fuck out of Dodge as soon as he could. To his surprise, though, Loki enrolled in community college and stayed home. Thor was confused, but relieved to know that his brother was still close to him. He himself had only stayed in their shithole town to be near Loki.

Thor remembered the day he got a call from Loki while he was at work. His heart leapt when he saw the number. Loki had gotten a flat tire on his bike riding to class and needed a lift. He lied to his supervisor, saying it was a major family emergency, and rushed off to find his brother adorably stranded on the side of the interstate. He felt like a hero when he saw how happy his brother was to see him. Loki ran up to the truck and threw his bike in the back. It was late summer and he was sweaty when he jumped inside the cab. 

“Fuck!” Loki said, “I forgot my patch-kit at home. Thanks for coming to get me, dude. You weren't at work, were you?”

“Uh, yeah, but it's all right. I don't mind getting out of there.”

“Shit, I would have called mom, but she's at work and dad would have given me a ration of shit and told me to buy a car. I'm sorry.”

“No, I'm gad you called,” Thor meant it. “Are you going to make it to your class?”

Loki checked his phone, the one Thor gave him. “Fuck it. I can miss one or two. Why, what are you doing? Going back to work?”

Thor lit up from the glow of Loki's mischievous smile. He hadn't seen that look in Loki's face in years. Maybe not since Balder died. “Fuck it is right,” he said, throwing the shift into drive, “let's get some beers and go fishing.”

Thor stopped by his trailer to get his handguns. They went out to the lake and used empty bottles as targets. It only took three beers for Loki to get hammered, but the joint he had in his backpack probably helped with that, too. They both got shitfaced, wrestled, and went swimming. They forgot the fishing poles and didn't care. Thor couldn't remember the last time he had that much fun. It was after dark when he finally brought his brother home.

“Do you want me to come inside, so they know you've been with me all day?”

“What, so we both get in trouble? Dad always thinks I'm stoned, even when I'm not.” 

Loki lifted his bike out the back of the truck and stuck his head back in the window. He seemed as reluctant to say goodbye as Thor was. “Are you stopping by this weekend? Mom said she's going to make ambrosia for dessert. I know you don't want to miss that.”

“I wouldn't miss it for the world,” Thor laughed and opened his door. “Come here and give your big brother a hug.” 

He wrapped his arms around Loki's lithe frame, inhaling his scent and stealing a kiss from his cheek. Loki blushed as he wiped it away. 

“Hey, come on. No homo.”

“Whatever, you little shit,” Thor joked as his brother waved, “and hey, don't let the old man give you a hard time!”

Thor stayed to watch his brother carry his bike into the trailer, and listened as Odin began yelling as soon as the screen door slammed shut.

 

Thor choked down two full servings of his mom's ambrosia that Sunday night, then obligingly ate Loki's as well.

“See!” Odin bitched, “At least someone around here knows how to show appreciation for the nice things people do. Your stepmother has been in the kitchen all day preparing that shit, and you don't even taste it!” Odin didn't even take his eyes away from the television to yell at Loki for refusing his dessert. 

Loki ignored him from his spot on the floor, sketching something as he stuck his curled tongue in and out of his mouth, a weird thing he had always did when he was concentrating. 

Thor was sitting on the couch next to Frigga while she knitted. He was mostly interested in what it was Loki was working on as his slender fingers moved carefully over a page of his drawing pad. The only one watching the program on Vatican cover-ups of UFO sightings was Odin.

Loki stood up to stretch and yawn, then said he was going to his room. Thor was crushed. He was being left alone with the parents when he came over here specifically to see Loki. Before he left the room, he covertly dropped a folded piece of paper in Thor's lap as he hugged him good night from behind. Thor reached up and gave his brother's arms a squeeze, noting their hardness. Loki was becoming a man, still thin, but with a compact strength that was all his own. Thor opened the torn piece of paper in his lap and laughed out loud when he saw what was on it. It was a very accurate likeness of Odin, laying chest down on an examining table and screaming while several aliens in Swiss Guard uniforms shoved a rectal probe into his behind.

“What's so funny, dear?” Frigga asked.

“Nothing,” Thor said, still sniggering.

Thor folded the paper back up and placed it into the breast pocket of his flannel.

Minutes later, the program ended and Odin stood up from his recliner with a groan and a fart, announcing that he was going to bed. His mom took the opportunity to switch the channel to some show where an English guy yells at people about how dirty their kitchens are, and Thor saw it as his chance to see what his brother was doing.

“Don't you knock?” Loki said when Thor walked into their old room. “What, you don't want to spend your Sunday night watching Mom drool over Chef Ramsay? You should ask her what she thinks he'd say about her ambrosia.”

“Fuck off,” Thor laughed. He walked around the small space, examining the room where he and Loki had spent so much of their childhood.

“No seriously, though,” Loki teased, “what if I was jerking off in here? Then you'd have that image burnt into your mind forever.”

If Loki only knew.

“Why would I knock before coming into my own room? Besides, your not old enough to jerk off.”

Thor felt something hit his back. A crumpled piece of paper. 

“Asshole,” Loki murmured.

Walking around the room Thor realized that all his trophies and posters still hung on the wall. Loki had taken none of it down in the last two years. “You don't have to keep this stuff up, you know.”

Loki shrugged, looking embarrassed. “I know. I like it.”

Thor smiled, and moved over to the bed. “You sleep on the bottom bunk now?”

“Yeah.”

“You didn't ask permission.”

Loki rolled his eyes.

“Where am I supposed to sleep when I want to stay over?” Thor asked naively, pushing Loki over and crawling in beside him. The two grown bodies completely overwhelmed the tiny bed.

“What the fuck!” Loki laughed as Thor arranged himself under the blanket. The frame groaned and creaked as if it was about ready to give out.

Thor rolled over and picked up Loki's journal that he was sketching in and began turning the pages. 

“Did you show Dad my portrait of him?” Loki asked as he nervously watched Thor perusing his work, “He should see it so he know he's not just wasting money on those art classes I'm taking.”

Thor, who never thought of himself as being talented at anything, was impressed by Loki's work. He wondered if Loki understood what a special gift he possessed. Thor didn't know anything about art, and wished he could say something intelligent about the drawings besides just 'wow.' Finally he came to a drawing with a familiar scene – two young men sitting on the tailgate of a truck, smiling at each other. There was water in the background, and a familiar peak. It was them during their day together at the lake.

“Okay, that's enough of that!” Loki tried to grab his journal but Thor was too fast.

“Wait, let me look at it!” 

Thor was touched. No one had ever done his portrait before. And Loki had done such a good job. Both of them looked so happy and beautiful together. He could see that the day they had spent together meant as much to Loki as it did to Thor.

“This is – I don't know,” Thor stumbled with his words, “It's great. I wish I had something like this. A picture of us together, I mean. And this one is so good. It really is.” He heard how stupid he sounded, but he couldn't help it. He was just no good at this stuff.

Loki blushed and in his buttery voice said, “You can have that.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, if you like it so much, go ahead and keep it. I don't care.”

Thor's fingers ghosted over the paper's surface, “No shit? Wow. Thanks, dude. I should get it framed and then I can hang it over my bed or something.”

Loki snorted and looked sideways at Thor, “God you're such a fag...”

Thor glared back at Loki with a bruised expression.

“What?” Loki asked, giggling, “come on, don't get all butt-hurt. I'm just teasing you.”

“Yeah, but I hate that stupid shit – fag, homo, gay, butt-hurt – what the actual fuck?”

Loki scowled incredulously, “Since when did _you_ become some kinda fucking social justice leader?”

“It doesn't have anything to do with that!” Thor said, raising his voice. “It's just, I listen to that shit all day at work. It doesn't bother me there because I know they're all a bunch of assholes, but I thought you were better than that.”

“Whatever,” Loki scoffed.

“No! _Not_ whatever! You don't go around calling people niggers and kikes so how is that any different?”

Loki glared back at Thor. “ _Jesus._ I'm not fucking _racist._ I was just joking around.” Loki knitted his eyebrows, “God, the way you're acting you'd think _you_ were gay or something.”

Thor said nothing. He was trying to focus on the beautiful drawing and stop himself from feeling so angry.

Loki sniggered, “What? _Are_ you?”

“Am I what?”

“Gay?”

“Does it matter? I just don't want you talking like that. It's beneath you.” Thor said, kind of worried about where this was going. 

“You're avoiding the question,” Loki pressured, though his tone was still jocular.

“Would it make a difference if I was?” Thor could still hear the anger in his voice.

“No, of course not.”

“Maybe I am.” Thor shrugged, keeping his eyes on the picture to avoid seeing Loki's reaction. 

Loki snorted, but it seemed forced, “Come on.”

Thor lifted his face and looked straight into his brother's eyes. Loki got the hint.

“Are you serious?” Loki asked, his voice trembling.

“Is it a problem?”

“No,” Loki said softly, obviously still in disbelief. He wrinkled his eyebrow and started fidgeting with his sock.

Thor couldn't pretend to be indifferent anymore. “Does it make you uncomfortable? I mean, do you want me to get out of your bed?”

“ _No!_ No, dude. I'm not freaked out or anything,” Loki shook his head, “its just, kind of a shock. I don't know what to say. I mean, I just never guessed that you were -”

“- into guys?”

“Yeah. Fuck. I really _do_ feel like a dick now. I'm sorry.”

Thor laughed.

“No seriously,” Loki said, “you're my brother and I love you. It's cool. Just, really unexpected.”

“It's cool. I'm glad your okay with it,” Thor said, feeling better and continuing with his perusal of Loki's notebook.

“Does Mom and Dad know?”

“What?” Thor chuckled as he imagined coming out to Odin, “What do you think? _Fuck_ no!”

“Mom would probably be cool about it, but Dad would go into a fucking coma.”

They both laughed.

“You're the only one that knows,” Thor said. “Don't tell anybody.”

Loki crinkled his nose, “No, dude, I won't.”

They were quiet for a while.

“So do you – I mean, I guess you do – you, like, sleep with other guys?”

“Well, yeah, that's what gay _is._ ” Thor shrugged and continued turning the pages of Loki's notebook.

“I mean, you let them, like, _do_ it to you?”

Thor looked at Loki curiously. He seemed nervous.

“I'm sorry,” Loki said, “It's not really my business.”

“No, it's all right. Actually, no, I've never been fucked before. It's usually the other way around.”

“Huh,” Loki nodded, then quickly added, “You have a boyfriend?”

“No. I just go out.”

“A lot?”

“Less than I used to.”

“You're safe, _right?_ ”

Thor chuckled. It was sweet for his brother to be worried about him. “Of course.” 

He pinched Loki's cheek, and was glad that he didn't shy away. The main reason he never wanted to tell Loki was that he worried that it would be suspicious every time Thor touched him. 

Loki nodded, satisfied that Thor was looking out for himself, “So how long have you known? And by the way, if you want to stop talking about this, just tell me...”

“No, I said it's all right. I've known since – well, I always knew I liked guys, I just slowly realized that I didn't really want to do it with girls anymore. Then I was like, 'well, I guess that makes me gay.'”

Thor shrugged, and then they both exchanged comically blank looks before cracking up. 

Loki was still laughing as he laid down and snuggled into his brother's neck, curling himself around Thor's arm. Thor was surprised that even during this difficult conversation, Loki's closeness still dominated his awareness.

“I think I'm mostly jealous.” Loki said unexpectedly.

“ _Jealous?_ What do you mean?” 

“I don't know, that you're so _comfortable_ with yourself. You know what you want, and you go for it. You can enjoy yourself without feeling weird. It's not like that for everyone. Not for _me,_ anyway.” He clung tighter to Thor's arm, pulling himself closer. 

“Well, like how do you mean?”

“I mean -” Loki laughed and brought a hand up to add more cover to his face even though it was already crammed in Thor's neck. “I mean – I've never really, like – well – I've just, I mean, I've been close but – I've never really _done it._ ”

Thor tried to make sense of what his brother was trying to tell him but he couldn't.

“Never done what?” Thor asked.

“ _It._ ”

Thor stayed quiet.

“I'm a virgin, Thor. I mean, officially.”

Thor did his best not to seem shocked, but he honestly couldn't believe it.

“That's all right,” Thor shrugged, but his cracking voice betrayed his surprise.

Loki laughed, “It's not because I _want_ to be, though. I just can't – I get nervous and uncomfortable, and then it's like, things aren't working right. Have you ever had that problem?”

Thor understood what Loki was talking about but had actually never in his life experienced it first-hand. His troubles with boners usually involved too much of them at inopportune times. To him performance problems were like aliens - other people swore they were real though he had seen no evidence of them himself. Not even whiskey dick had ever plagued him. 

“I can't get hard when I'm around other people,” Loki clarified. 

Thor could feel his brother's eyelashes fluttering against his cheek, and imagined the look of need and he must be wearing as he waited for some answer, some promise from his big brother that he wasn't the most pathetic thing on earth.

But Thor was too flabbergasted to speak. Loki was the last person he would have believed to have any issues with sex. Girls loved him. Why would he feel nervous when he was about to give them what they had been probably dreaming about since they first saw him? It struck him that maybe Loki didn't realize how desirable he was. 

“Well, what -” Thor stuttered, looking for something to say before Loki wondered if he had fallen asleep, “Why do you get nervous? What are you nervous about?”

Loki exhaled and licked his lips, the sound of his mouth tickling Thor's already heightened senses.

“I just, get worried that I'm not going to do it right. That I don't know what the other person wants, or that they'll think my body is ugly, or that I'll smell or I don't know – everything, anything – I just worry that I'm disgusting to the other person. I'm just not comfortable, I don't want to be there. I feel disgusted _myself_ , I don't want the body that I'm touching, and I just want to get away. I just -” Loki sniffled, and when he spoke again Thor could hear emotion choking his voice, “I never get to that point where I can just – be myself. I start to feel angry even, at myself and whoever I'm with, because they always just lay there, waiting for me to do something. I don't think it will ever happen for me, Thor. It's like I'm broken or something.”

Loki didn't begin to sob, but Thor could feel the wetness of his tears soaking into his neck and his loud sniffles rocking his eardrum where Loki still had his faced jammed.

Loki was untouched. A virgin.

Thor tried to get his mind around this and put his brother hat on instead of his pining I-want-you-all-for-myself hat. The truth was, he never really thought anybody else was good enough for his brother. It had always seemed unfair that whoever Loki gave himself to would be someone who couldn't possibly love him like Thor did. To someone else, touching him wouldn't mean as much. They would just be after their own pleasure. No one on earth could know Loki as well as he did and still love him as endlessly as Thor. 

As crushing as Loki's tears were, he knew that a part of him was glad. Right now, though, he had to be a big brother.

“You just need to find the right person,” Thor said uneasily, swallowing.

“I can't. Nobody wants a skinny dork like me -”

“Wait, _what?_ What the hell are you talking about?”

“It's true -”

“I know for a fact that that's bullshit, all right. You're fucking gorgeous, so don't start with that.”

Loki was quiet for a moment, squeezing his brother's arm slightly. Thor had said the right thing.

“Even when it happens, though, I still can't do anything. I feel scared and I freeze up. I want to be touched by someone that I can trust, someone that I know loves me and won't judge me.”

Loki was clutching onto Thor like a barnacle, saying, “Maybe after the first time, it won't be so hard. But I need someone to help me, Thor. I need someone to make it happen.”

Loki's palms were sweating where he kneaded Thor's bicep. The sound of his nervous, heavy breathing filled Thor's ears. He whispered, “Please, Thor, help me.”

Thor's mouth had gone completely dry, he had to swallow before he said “Help you – how?”

Loki said nothing, but Thor felt a chaste kiss on the ear. His lips barely touched Thor's skin, but the contact was so inflaming that Thor dizzily shut his eyes. Then Loki's fingers turned his face toward him, and Thor felt his brother's breath in his mouth.

“Please Thor, just this one time. One time, that's all I'm asking. Do it as a brother. For me. _Make_ it happen...”

Thor replied, feeling every word as it left his mouth. “What do you want me to do?”

“Just touch me. I just want to feel your body against mine.”

The bed groaned again as Thor turned towards his brother. It was so quiet he could hear the TV in the living room. He did his best not to think of his mother sitting out there, clueless as to what was going on in the bedroom. 

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and took a handful of hair. When Thor returned the embrace, he felt a leg take him above the hip and draw him even closer. They were rubbing cocks. It was all warmth and sniffles until Thor couldn't stand the friction, and began to grind unconsciously against Loki, the snaking body in his arms making it difficult to do anything but get more and more excited. 

Loki uncoiled himself from Thor and took one of his brother's hands, guiding it beneath his shirt. 

“Go ahead. Touch me.”

Thor glided his fingertips along the surface of Loki's chest, feeling his nipples harden. He laid his palms against him and smoothed out the goosepimples he had produced, trying to memorize every detail of his brother's skin. Loki laid back on the pillow and lifted his shirt to his chin. Closing his eyes, he began pinching his nipples lightly.

“Thor,” he pleaded breathlessly, “help me, I'm almost there...”

Thor immediately brought his mouth to one of Loki's stiff brown nipples and tongued the nub frantically, working to help his baby brother in his desperate bid to get his cock hard. Thor sucked both nipples until he was sure they must hurt, and when he sat up, Loki was staring down at his own crotch almost in fear. His hands shook as he tore away the top button of his fly and then looked back to Thor.

“ _You_ look,” he said, his eyes pointing back to his crotch.

Thor tore the fly open the way you tear a band-aid off a child's scrape - quickly but with care. He yanked the jeans down along with the briefs and revealed a rock-hard, leaking cock.

“Thor, please...” Loki panted and gripped Thor's wrist.

Did Thor know exactly what Loki was begging for in that moment? No, but he immediately had his mouth around Loki's dick anyway, whimpering when the taste of salty precome met his tongue. He gripped his brother's length tightly, and Loki was the kind of hard that hurt, the kind that makes you unable to think. He knew how good it must have felt to be buried in the warmth of a wet mouth, especially one as hungry for it as Thor's was. 

This was the first cock Thor had ever sucked, but he had seen it done enough to perform like a veteran. The problem was, he wanted it too much; he was sucking loudly and moaning like a slut, so that when the television went off in the living room they both froze at the sudden silence that filled the trailer. 

His mother's footsteps approached their bedroom door, warning them of her coming, but they both still jumped when she knocked.

The door was unlocked.

“Yes?” Loki said, not managing to sound as sleepy as he wanted.

“I'm going to bed. Is Thor still in there?”

“Yeah, he's sleeping,” Loki said, sounding worried as hell.

“Okay,” she yawned, “well, good night.”

“'Night.”

Neither of them moved until they heard the door close at the other end of the trailer.

“We have to be _quiet_ now, okay?” Thor warned, though he had been the one making all the noise. He might have gotten up to lock the door, but even the click would be suspicious. Both of them had attempted sneaking in and out of the trailer enough times to know how every sound traveled to their parent's room.

He placed his lips to the head of his brother's cock again, and immediately Loki let out a puppyish whine.

“ _Shh!_ We have to be quiet!” Thor whispered hoarsely, not moving his head an inch.

Thor teased him with his tongue as he squeezed the shaft. It only took a few minutes to get Loki's prick back to the state his was in before their interruption, and once he was there Thor took him all in again. 

He sucked him loosely, afraid of making any squelching noises, and had to put himself in a trance to keep from going hog wild like he did before. Every muscle in Loki's body was tight as a rubber-band about to snap, and he kept gasping like he was being thrown into a pool of ice-water. Thor had to tune out the sounds to keep himself steady. 

The cock in his mouth was impossibly hard and the taste of come never seemed to leave - Loki was leaking more than most men release in ejaculation. When he felt Loki take a fistful of his hair he relaxed, allowing his face to be fucked, submitting completely to his baby brother. Loki came, pushing Thor's down head into his lap and rocking into his face, filling Thor's mouth with enough come to almost make him choke. He was proud though at the end – Loki had managed to make nary a sound.

After swallowing what he could, Thor lifted his head and turned away, not wanting his brother to see him with come dribbling down his cheeks – even if it was own. He figured this would be about the time the shame would set in, and he should make himself scarce. That way they could just never speak about it and pretend it never happened. It seemed to him like speaking would somehow make the event official, as if it could all be a remembered as a dream if he just walked out now. He stood up and began wiping the spit and come from his face.

“Thor -”

Loki ruined it.

“What?” Thor whispered back, not turning around. He felt Loki's hand on his knee, creeping up his thigh. He threw it off.

“No!” he whispered angrily. He turned and bent forward slightly to see his brother in the lower bunk. “I gave you what you wanted, that's _enough_!”

“Just let me touch it,” Loki asked, bargaining again.

“ _No_ ,” Thor said in a low growl.

Loki pushed himself to the edge of the bed throwing his legs around Thor's so that his face was inches from the throbbing cock in Thor's jeans. He held fast to the back of Thor's knees and said, “Please, let me. I've wanted to for so long. We may never get to this point again. I just want to know what it feels like. All you have to do is stand there, just for a minute...”

Loki's hands were already making their way to the massive bulge he wanted so badly. He groped and squeezed it, obviously struggling to feel the shape of it through the heavy denim fabric. Thor was swaying with the movement of his brother's greedy hands and burying his face in the sheets of the upper bunk, which strangely still smelled of Loki's musk, even after he no longer slept there. He felt the movement stop and then his zipper was being lowered – he didn't stop it from happening. Only a few fingers could fit in the tiny opening, but Loki wormed his way inside, first touching Thor's hardness through his briefs and then struggling through the hole in them to reach the warm flesh inside. Loki moaned quietly when he made contact but then backed out, preferring to stroke the length of his cock through the briefs.

With one hand Thor unhooked the top button of his jeans, then buried his face again in an armful of sheets on the top bunk and groaned in shame. Loki pulled his jeans and briefs down roughly, and Thor could feel his stiff cock flop out and swing in the air. He was exposed and hard in the face of his own brother. As Loki pressed several fervent kisses on his thighs and stomach he could feel his silky hair tickling his dick. Then Loki grabbed him with both hands and sucked hard on the head, causing him to jitter and push his face further into the sheets.

Loki was clumsy, but it was still the best thing that ever happened to his dick. At first it seemed like he couldn't decide if he wanted to play or get Thor off, but Thor refused to give any direction. He let Loki have his way with him. Eventually he tried to take Thor into his mouth, pushing the cock back into his throat until he gagged. Thor being ridiculously hung, Loki could only take maybe less than half of Thor comfortably. He sucked along the end the shaft slowly, finally establishing a cool, even rhythm that heated up quickly.

“Oh Loki...”

Thor breathed his brother's name into the sheets and every time he did, he could feel Loki's nails digging deeper into his ass where Loki held him. He couldn't stop his hips from moving to Loki's rhythm, but with each thrust he struggled to hold back and keep himself from punching into the back of his brother's throat. 

His mantra became became mangled and choked as he felt Loki bringing him to climax.

Thor had never really allowed someone else to have total control of his orgasm. This was the point where he usually started bucking wildly into whatever ass or mouth was being given him. But Thor steadfastly refused to make this anything but Loki's.

“Loki, I'm gonna come,” he whispered, and felt the nails on his ass drag downward as his brother replied with a grateful moan, not missing a beat in the rhythm. Thor ducked back into the sheets to stifle whatever was going to come raging out of his throat in a matter of seconds. He felt weightless and tight, he could no longer breathe or even hear the sound of his brother messily slurping him down. 

He could feel it coming out of him. He was growling between clenched teeth into the pillow but still heard Loki gasp and pull away when he was surprised by the first hot spurt. He felt Loki's hands on him, milking him as he continued to shoot in the air. The warmth of Loki's breath came back just before he shot the last of his spunk.

Thor felt his brain come back online and lifted his face out of the pillow. The air conditioner came on noisily, giving them some privacy. Thor felt dizzy; he flopped on the bed underneath and caught Loki pulling his shirt over his head, his face coated with strings of come.

Loki looked at him as he balled the shirt up and wiped his face with it.

“It surprised me. I didn't really know what to do, and it got all over the place,” he smiled. “Kinda stupid huh?”

Thor shrugged, “Come has a way of getting all over the place. I wouldn't let it bother you.”

Loki giggled as Thor tore the shirt out of his hands and threw it on the floor. Then he pulled Loki's arm so that he would fall against Thor's chest. They held each other for a moment before Loki climbed on top and took Thor's face in his hands, kissing him deeply. Thor opened his mouth and accepted Loki's tongue, letting him have control again. 

After a few minutes Loki puled back and said, “Would you believe it if I told you I was hard again?”

Thor said nothing as Loki ground into his stomach, demonstrating the truth of his words.

“You're not just going to leave me like this, are you?” he cooed.

“You gonna let me be in charge this time?”

Loki twisted his face, “What do you mean?”

Thor sat up and slipped his brother's pants and underwear completely off. 

“Kneel on the side of the bed,” Thor instructed, “like you're saying your prayers.”

Loki got on the floor like he was told and Thor knelt behind him. He pushed him forwards so that his ass was right on the edge of the bed and touched his flanks and back adoringly, noting the tan line at his waist and the pale, pristine flesh below. His ass was splayed in front of him, ready to be taken. He had wanted him like this for so long.

He bent over and pressed a soft kiss right on Loki's anus, tasting the earthiness and loving it. Oh God, how good it was. He knew he was going to get hard from this, that he would be aching again, but he wanted it. He wanted to suffer while he pleased Loki, loved on him and showed him how perfect he was, how wanted. How beautiful every part of him was, even this.

He flicked his tongue against the same spot several times, feeling Loki squirm in reaction. Thor had never done this for anybody, had never wanted to, but with Loki it was better than fucking. He kissed again, as softly and sweetly as possibly, moaning to show him how good it was.

“I could eat you out like this all night,” he whispered.

Loki pushed his ass back into Thor's open mouth, “Then _fucking do it._ ”

As Thor sucked and tongued the little pearl of his brother's ass, he slapped the round cheeks to make them jitter against his face. 

“Slap me again, harder. Come on.”

A little harder. Just enough to leave a little heat. He was trying to make this boy happy, to let him feel properly sexed-up by a partner who listened and responded to his demands. He would do what Loki wanted, but there had to be limits. Unfortunately, Loki kept pushing them.

Thor was worried that his stubble might leave Loki raw. He wanted to kiss deeper without rubbing, so he gently pushed the cheeks apart to get more of him. He tried to hold back, to stop from pushing his tongue inside and tasting that forbidden place. He calmed himself and planted little kisses up the small of his back and on to his neck, curling himself over Loki's shoulders.

Thor's cock was hard again and it brushed Loki's hole as he nibbled his ear. The touch sent a jolt through them both.

“Fuck me, Thor. Please. I know you want to. I can feel your cock leaking all over my ass.”

 _“No,”_ Thor said into Loki's neck, nipping him and leaving more goosebumps.

Loki turned his mouth to meet Thor's, and they locked together in a sloppy kiss. Thor moved himself down Loki's back to get his cock away from temptation. He returned his mouth to the sweet ass he still wanted more of.

“Why? Are you afraid you'll hurt me with your big cock?” Loki teased.

Thor gripped Loki's cheeks as he ate between them, driven by Loki's words. 

“Don't you think I can take it? Please, please. I _want_ you to. I'm not scared. I know I can take it. Let me show you, oh -” Loki gasped as he felt his brother slap him again, and his lips curled upwards into a smile, knowing what he was doing to Thor's imagination, “- let me show you I can be _strong_ for you. I want to make you proud of your baby brother. I want to show you I can take your cock, better than anyone else can...”

Thor ended a long, deep kiss with a wet smack and began nibbling Loki's rump. He couldn't stop imagining how his ass would bounce against his groin as he fucked into him, and as he possessively ran his palms over Loki's legs and back, he thought of how his muscles would feel flexing as they rocked against his groin.

“I want it to be _you,_ Thor,” Loki went on, working Thor's emotions. “I want it to be _you_ and no one else. I only ever wanted it to be you. Inside, me, fucking me, making me yours. It's what I've wanted more than anything. _Please._ ”

Thor moaned, tortured by his words as he rolled his face against Loki's skin. “It's going to _hurt_ you, trust me. I can't go that far,” Thor pleaded.

“No it won't. We can do it carefully. I know how to get ready,” Loki said. Thor's cock was laying against his ass again, and Loki teased it by rolling his hips. “I used to do it to myself in the shower. I would use my fingers, and pretend it was you. I loved it, thinking of you hard and big inside of me, using me. I hoped one day you would try it, but you never did. You could have done anything you wanted, I would have let you. Did you ever want to?”

“Oh Loki...”

“Did you think about it, too? Tell me what you wanted to do to me.”

“I wanted to kiss you,” Thor said, planting tiny pecks to his Loki's shoulder, “like this. Take your clothes off and touch you all over. Play with you, make you hard. I wanted to go down on you and taste your come. Just like I did.”

“Did it make you feel dirty, to think of me like that?”

“Yes,” Thor whispered shamefully.

Loki laughed, “You never thought about fucking?”

“Sometimes, but not that much. I thought it would hurt you. I only wanted to make you feel good. I wanted to make you love me like I love you.”

Loki's voice trembled, “You still feel that way?” 

Thor was reluctant to say the truth. “Always,” he promised, kissing Loki between his shoulder blades and making him shudder. 

Loki let his head fall forward onto the bed and let out a single, choked sob. Whether it was the relentless kissing or the confession that had overwhelmed him, Thor couldn't tell.

“How would you like it if you knew I was kissing someone else,” Loki said, having found a new angle from which he could torment Thor, “Letting him touch like me this, letting him fuck me?”

“I'd hate it. I'd probably get drunk and do something stupid.”

“What if he liked it _rough,_ liked to fuck me hard until I bled. What would you do?”

“I'd kill him,” Thor answered so quickly it was obvious he'd thought of the scenario before. He didn't even have to stop the barrage of kisses to reply to that question.

Loki turned to rub his face against Thor and tease him with his lips, “Then why don't you take me yourself, make me yours. I keep saying I want you to do it. I trust you.”

Thor groaned. 

“Have you ever fucked a virgin before?” Loki asked sweetly.

“No, not that I know of.”

“Have you ever dreamed of fucking me, taking my virginity? Tell the truth.”

Thor knew the answer, but hoped more kissing would make Loki forget about wanting to be answered.

“Tell me,” Loki insisted.

“Yes,” Thor whispered, so quietly even he could barely hear it.

“Did you come thinking about it?”

“Of course. Thinking about you always makes me come.”

Loki smiled when he heard Thor use the present tense, “Tell me what you think about.”

Thor squeezed Loki in his arms as he remembered his last fantasy.

“After the day at the lake, when I came home, I kept thinking about how you looked all wet in your underwear,” Thor sighed. He never thought he would share these thoughts with anyone. “Once, I got hard while we were swimming, and I had to wait to get out of the water so you wouldn't see...” 

Loki rolled his hips back into Thor, urging him to continue.

“I jerked off thinking about taking you right there at the lake, on the blanket we brought from my apartment.”

“How did you fuck me?”

Thor closed his eyes and kissed Loki's back and hair. 

“Slowly,” he breathed, living the fantasy, half in the bedroom and half at the lake again. His hips ground forward, his dick sliding between Loki's wet ass. “I fucked you slowly, taking my time. I stayed inside you for hours, not wanting it to end, like maybe it was never going to happen again. It was slow, and long, and...” Thor's body ground forward again, “and _fucking deep._ I was deep inside you, all the way, filling you up, and...”

Loki gasped, working his ass back into Thor's cock. 

“ _Fucking do it._ Stop being such a pussy and let's fuck like you and I _both_ know you want to,” he hissed.

Thor should have guessed Loki would be such a bumptious lover.

He growled teasingly into Loki's hair and sat up, sighing as he reached for the night stand. There was still a tub of vaseline in it that he used to use for jerking off. H pushed Loki back onto the bed and joined him, the mattress again complaining about the return of their combined weight. Loki stuck his eager ass in the air obscenely, but Thor pushed him over and gathered him in his arms so they were face-to-face.

“What are you _doing_?” Loki whined impatiently.

Thor laughed at his petulance. “Relax. This will take a while.”

He greased Loki up and started working his finger tenderly inside, feeling his wanton little hole breach easily. Loki stared into his eyes, his lips parting and his brow creasing as he focused on finally getting what he wanted – the feeling of his brother inside him. 

“Look,” Thor said, speaking between kisses, “if we're gonna do this, we're doing it _my_ way. _Slowly,_ and carefully. Promise me you'll tell me if it starts to hurt or you need me to stop, okay?” 

“Yes...” Loki was obviously not paying attention.

_“I mean it!”_

Thor began twisting and his finger inside. Loki was tight, so tight at first, but his body was pliant and willing as the finger inside him played, gently loosening his muscles and pushing deeper. He felt Loki's hole clench and writhe every time he did something new, his face twisting in pleasure and excitement. He kissed him, feeling tenderness, fear, and arousal and maybe even a little disgust at the way his baby brother was so obviously dying to have his ass fucked. He was vulnerable like this - needy and ready to be abused. Thor didn't want anyone else to ever see him like this. 

He kissed his brother deeply, sucking his mouth and twisting his tongue inside of it. Another finger pushed inside, and he felt Loki moan into his mouth and wrap his arms around him tightly. Loki's body expanded just as willingly around the second finger, and Thor pushed in a little harder, seeking the spot that would make him come undone.

He had reached it. Loki jolted a few times and looked at Thor with a twisted, indignant face – like he was offended that Thor had been presumptuous enough to flip a switch inside him that Loki had not even known was there. 

“You know what that is?” Thor asked him, as if Loki was in any condition to answer, “That's your sweet spot.”

He massaged into it harder, feeling Loki's every muscle tense except for his sphincter, which stayed open and loose for him.

Didn't know it could be that good, huh?” Thor chuckled and whispered, “Just imagine when I get my cock inside you...”

Loki's mouth opened in a silent moan as Thor entered a third finger to stretch him wide. He could no longer reach Loki's prostate and Loki immediately reacted like any teased child.

“Come on, Thor, I'm fuckin' ready let's do this -”

“Shhhhh...”

Thor was as eager as Loki but had too many times plunged into men only to have to exit when they realized what it meant to take a dick like his. He moved slowly in and out for several minutes until he was able to enter past the knuckles of all three fingers before wordlessly withdrawing and flipping Loki over. 

Thor held Loki close, one hand on his hip and the other enjoying the racing beat of his thrilled heart. The head of his cock pushed easily inside, the slippery warmth beckoning and making it almost impossible not to go further. He kept his mind busy by grabbing a crumpled sheet jammed into the edge of the bed and pulling it over their bodies.

His cock made the slowest trek inside, and when it was fully seated, Thor began to shift around, searching for the sweet spot again. Loki made it clear when it was found by hissing between his teeth and squeezing the hand laying over his heart. Thor repeated the same hip twist that had discovered it again and again, counting between repetitions to keep himself steady, wanting this to last as long as humanly possible.

It could have been hours or minutes that they went on like that – Thor was determined to fuck his brother in a way that would incomparable to anything another man could ever attempt. Loki's cock was hard and leaking between the sheets, but Thor wouldn't let him touch it, promising him that the dick in his ass would be enough when he started hitting hard. 

Traffic could be heard on the highway - predawn commuters were making their way to work, reminding Thor that this night, like everything good in life, would have to come to an end. At the same time, Loki began complaining that his cock hurt, so with a sigh Thor began punching into him, shutting him up instantly but making the mattress respond with loud warnings of impending failure. Thor held Loki's arms crossed over his chest as he fucked him, ensuring that no assistance was given to his orgasm. A slew of whispered curses culminated in a weird, almost comical snort, and Loki burst into the sheets. His body fell boneless against his brother's chest, and Thor drove hard into him until he deposited his own load inside.

The neon light of dawn crept in through the blinds as they lay there, catching their breath.

“I could actually feel it, you know?” Loki said dreamily, “I didn't think you could actually _feel_ someone come inside you.” 

Thor said nothing. He had never wondered about that before. Loki had just experienced something Thor never had.

“Will you let me do that to _you_ someday?” Loki asked.

Thor smiled at the implication that this was not to be a one-time thing. Bottoming never appealed to him, but with Loki, he could make an exception. 

“Yeah,” Thor shrugged.

“Really?”

“Yeah, why not?”

“It would be your first time, right?”

“Yeah, so you better do to nice and easy, like I did. If you just climb on top and jam your dick into me I'm gonna whoop your little ass.”

The laughter following Thor's words was abruptly interrupted by a loud banging on the door. They both froze.

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you two?! It's five am! You think I wanna wake up at five am to the sound of your giggling little pansy asses! Fuck!”

Odin shuffled away from the still-unlocked door. What idiots they both were, Thor thought, not to have fixed that. That was _twice_. It was like God was on their side or something.

Thor quietly crept out of bed and began pulling his clothes on.

“Your leaving?” Loki asked, obviously disappointed.

“Yeah,” Thor replied, “I have to be at work in like, an hour.” He threw Loki's clothes at him and pointed at the window, “Put something on and air this place out. It probably reeks of come in here.”

Loki looked heart-broken.

“ _What?_ ” Thor walked over to the bed and threw his arm around Loki's neck. “I'll call you sometime this week. You can come over to my place and hang out. Maybe spend the night...” Thor winked and kissed his brother's hair, careful to avoid making a loud smack.

“ _Tonight._ ” answered Loki.

“You that eager to pop my cherry, huh?” Thor chuckled.

Loki narrowed his eyes playfully in response.

“Fine. _Tonight_.” Thor said.

 

Frigga sighed in relief as Odin got back into bed, grumbling about what a couple of idiots they had for sons. She had laid awake most of the night in fear as she listened to the sounds of love-making issuing from the other end of the house. 

“And you! Why the hell did you put the air conditioner _and_ the fan on last night? It's fucking freezing in here! I thought you were done having hot flashes!”

Frigga shrugged though she was chilly, too. She had put on anything that made noise enough to drown out Thor and Loki. She had to agree with Odin on one point – they were a couple of idiots. She had seen this coming since they were teenagers, but had always assumed they would be smart enough to do it somewhere other than the trailer. What if Odin caught them? Jesus, that was one thing she didn't need in her life. More of his bitching.

She heard the door of Thor's truck slam and the engine start up. He pulled away, and Frigga laughed as she imagined him trying to make it through an entire day of work. Well, this was the beginning of a new chapter, she thought, making a mental note to have a conversation with her step-son about how he and his brother's 'quality time' was going to have to take place somewhere besides his bedroom, for the mental well-being of every member of their family.


End file.
